Une lueur de bohneur
by AngeLunaBlack
Summary: Lorsque les forces du Mal prennent peu à peu de l'ampleur, comment trouver la force de continuer à vivre? Comment trouver un peu de bonheur? James Potter et Lily Evans accepteront-ils d'avancer et de vivre?


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas; je ne fais que les emprunter à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire en général m'appartient.

 **Auteur** : AngeLunaBlack

 **Petit blabla de l'auteur:**

Bonjour, vous qui lisez ceci:  
Voici un OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelque temps, mais qui ne me plaisait pas trop. Finalement, je me suis dis que je le partagerai quand même, et que je verrai ensuite ce que vous en penserez! ^^  
Je l'ai coupé en deux, parce qu'il y a un important changement de ton entre le début et la fin de mon OS. Je posterai la partie deux, lorsque j'aurais terminée de la taper l'ordinateur et corrigé!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Un peu de bonheur dans cet enfer**

 _Angleterre, 1979_

Dans les jardins boisés d'un grand manoir, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse et ondulée, errait entre les parterres de roses blanches et de lilas. Elle était heureuse de quitter, même pour quelques minutes, l'ambiance tendue et étouffante qui régnait à l'intérieur du château.  
Depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'Ordre du Phoenix, une alliance crée depuis peu par Albus Dumbledore afin de combattre un sorcier fou à lier qui s'autoproclamait futur maître du monde, Lily Evans se sentait dépassée par les événements.

C'était un sentiment qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Elle qui avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à vouloir tout contrôler et à toujours savoir quoi faire en cas de problèmes elle que ses professeurs considéraient comme l'élève la plus brillante depuis des décennies... aujourd'hui, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser à autre chose deux secondes d'affilées... Elle avait l'impression de ne vivre qu'au milieu de duels, de combats, de cris, de sortilèges lancés de tous côtés, de corps qui tombaient, et de pleurs qui résonnaient...

Elle se rendait compte, à présent, qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter James, Franck et Mary. Elle n'était pas faite pour les missions sur le terrain, au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de ne pas y aller, elle l'avait bien évidemment mal interprété. Pensaient-ils qu'elle n'était pas assez douée pour se défendre ? Qu'elle les mettrait en danger, peut-être ?

Alors en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle avait tempêté contre Dumbledore et ses amis et avait finalement obtenu le droit de les accompagner à chacune des missions. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait son impétuosité ainsi que sa fierté, et pensait sérieusement à rester avec Alice et Mary, la prochaine fois, à attendre au manoir le retour des combattants pour soigner les blessés. C'était quasiment toujours nécessaire et les pauvres jeunes filles, même avec l'aide occasionnelle de Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, peinaient à venir à bout de certaines blessures... L'aide de Lily ne serait donc pas négligeable.

De plus, les missions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses ces derniers temps. Voldemort prenait de l'ampleur et le nombre de ses fidèles ne cessaient d'augmenter. Quelques jours plus tôt, lors de leur dernière réunion, Dumbledore leur avait demandé de se tenir prêt : une grande et longue guerre allait éclater dans le monde sorcier...  
Il devait le dire, bien que tous le savaient déjà, le sentaient...  
Au début, les membres de l'ordre rentraient chez eux entre les missions, mais pour des raisons bien plus pratiques, certains avaient fini par emménager au manoir Londubat qui tenait lieu de quartier général.  
Lily faisait partie de ceux-ci. Et avec elle, les maraudeurs au complet avaient suivis.

Les Maraudeurs... Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et bien sûr James Potter. Une bande de quatre jeunes hommes qui tentaient de maintenir une ambiance légère dans cette grande demeure, qui accumulaient plaisanteries douteuses sur blagues cocasses, mais qui avaient réussi à obtenir la sympathie de tous. Même de leur hôtesse : Lady Augusta Londubat, qui en plus d'être la maîtresse des lieux était aussi la mère d'un de leurs camarade de Poudlard, d'un an plus âgé, Franck Londubat.

Lily Evans avait passé la plus grande partie de sa scolarité à détester ceux qui étaient appelés « Les Maraudeurs », mais elle avait fini par leur laisser une chance, et avait découvert un groupe soudé par une amitié sincère et sans limite. Ils avaient son admiration pour cela. Elle devait également avouer que, sans eux, l'atmosphère aurait été encore plus pesant pour les autres membres de l'Ordre...

\- Épouse moi LilyJolie ! cria une voix masculine, à quelques mètres derrière elle.

Malgré tout, elle, elle aurait vraiment souhaité être débarrassée d'eux, au moins le temps d'une promenade... Était-ce trop demandé ?

En relâchant la rose qu'elle s'apprêtait à cueillir, la jeune fille laissa échapper un cri d'indignation. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue cinq ans auparavant, au temps où un adolescent charmeur lui courrait après, dans les couloirs de l'école, en lui demandant, - la harcelant aurait été le terme le plus juste, cependant- de sortir avec elle, encore, encore et encore. Elle pensait pourtant en avoir fini avec tout cela lorsqu'elle avait enfin répondu positivement à sa demande. Mais la seule chose qui semblait avoir changé finalement, était ses mots : de « Sors avec moi LilyJolie ! » , il était passé à « Épouse moi LilyJolie !»...  
Pour ce qui lui semblait être, déjà, la quinzième fois de la journée, la jeune femme se tourna vers son petit ami, les mains sur les hanches.

\- James William Potter, lequel de ces mots ne comprends-tu pas dans : « Non, je ne t'épouserais pas maintenant » ? fit-elle en tentant de rester calme.

-Mais allez quoi ! Pourquoi ne veux tu pas m'épouser ? répliqua le brun, sur un ton que Lily qualifia, à juste titre, d'infantile.

Pour toute réponse elle se contenta donc de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en levant les yeux au ciel. La réponse à cette question était pourtant évidente, non ? Comment son petit-ami ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte tout seul ? Poussant un soupir de plus, elle se retourna et repris sa marche, laissant James derrière elle.

\- Je les comprendrais peut-être si tu me donnais une raison recevable à ton refus Evans ! hurla ce dernier, visiblement furieux et las de leur comportement respectif.

La jeune rousse ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce brusque changement de ton puisque cela la fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Presque alarmée, elle se tourna à nouveau vers son petit ami, qui semblait avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d 'années en quelques secondes. Son visage paraissait plus mûr, des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux et Lily discerna un étrange mélange de colère et de tristesse dans son expression.  
Même ses yeux noisettes avaient perdu de leurs éclats, comme si le simple fait d'agir enfin en adulte avait fait disparaître les reflets de l'enfance que le jeune homme tenait tant bien que mal à sauvegarder.

Ayant elle-même déjà eu recours à un artifice semblable, Lily comprit assez vite que son petit-ami avait utilisé un glamour pour masquer son état de fatigue et elle s'en voulut de ne pas s'en être rendue compte.

L'ancien Gryffondor était effectivement épuisé. Épuisé par les missions qu'il effectuait pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais surtout, il était épuisé de tenter de deviner les pensées de celle qu'il pensait être la femme de sa vie.

Cela faisait plus de 8 ans que James Potter était tombé sous le charme de la belle et talentueuse Lily Evans. Dés leur première année, en vérité. Il avait été subjugué par sa beauté, son innocence, son intelligence, et surtout ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes pour lesquels il donnerait tout.  
Portant, il lui avait fallut six ans pour qu'elle accepte ne serait-ce qu'un rendez-vous. Il devait avoué que sa méthode pour la séduire n'était pas la meilleure, certes, mais il avait fini par arriver à ses fins. Il était l'heureux petit ami de la jeune fille depuis un peu plus de deux ans, et il savait qu'il voudrait passer toute sa vie avec elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, depuis qu'il l'avait décidé, Lily n'était pas du même avis. Il avait enchaîné les demandes en mariages, de la plus romantique à la plus insolite, mais la jeune rousse restait inflexible.

Une fois, il les avait fait voyager par Portoloin jusqu'en France, pour lui faire sa demande sous la Tout Eiffel. Peter et Remus lui avaient dit que de nombreux Moldus pensaient que cela était au summum du romantique, appelant même la ville de Paris : Ville de l'amour. Ils avaient dîné dans un restaurant moldu très chic, s'étaient promenés main dans la main sur le pont des Arts, où Lily transforma discrètement une pierre en cadenas et l'accrocha avec les milliers d'autres, puis ils étaient allés jusqu'à l'immense tour de métal, tout en observant les gens, en commentant le paysage et en nourrissant les pigeons. D'ailleurs Lily avait eu l'air de revenir en enfance, entraînant James au milieu des oiseaux, riant quand ils s'envolaient tous en même temps pour se poser à quelques centimètre à peine de leur ancien emplacement.

Tous les soucis de la guerre avaient été oubliés cette nuit là. Pensant donc que le moment était parfait, le jeune homme s'était lancé, avait posé un genou à terre, -comme le faisait les hommes dans les films moldus que Lily l'avait obligé à regarder- et il lui avait présenté une bague, fine, dorée, et sertie de petits rubis. La jeune fille n'avait rien répondu. Elle s'était contentée de le regarder, le visage impassible. Ensuite, ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient remplis de larmes pendant qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre réponse, James l'avait pris dans ses bras, et avait finalement activer le portoloin de retour. Ils étaient rentré au Quartier Général de l'Ordre en silence.

Depuis, chacune de ses tentatives s'étaient révélées être des échecs similaires. Désespéré par cette situation, surtout qu'elle refusait d'en discuter, James s'était confié à ses meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que les autres Maraudeurs, sentant la détresse de leur ami, ne vienne le rejoindre afin de l'aider au mieux qu'ils le pourraient. Ça avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Un allait mal, tous étaient concernés. « Un pour tous et tous pour un ! » était une locution qu'il leur allait parfaitement. Ils étaient comme ces Mousquetaires dont Lily et Franck n'avait pas cessé de leur en parlé jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent d'aller voir une adaptation de cette œuvre dans un cinéma moldu.

Malheureusement, les trois jeunes hommes ne comprirent pas mieux que lui les réactions de Lily. Remus pensait qu'il lui fallait simplement du temps pour qu'elle s'engage dans le mariage, vu qu'il lui avait fallut de nombreuses années pour ne serait-ce qu'accepter d'être en couple. « Mais ne t'en fais pas trop, Cornedrue, elle t'aime, et persévérant comme tu l'es, tu finiras sûrement par faire d'elle la nouvelle Madame Potter, j'en suis persuadé ! » avait ajouté le jeune loup-garou ensuite. C'est à ce moment précis que Sirius avait eut l'idée de génie -enfin selon ces dires- de recommencer à poursuivre la belle rousse, « comme au bon vieux temps de Poudlard » avait-il dit. « Ça a fonctionné une fois, ça le fera une seconde ! » avait renchérit Peter, approuvant l'animagus Chien.

Malgré les mises en garde de Remus, et ses propres doutes, James avait suivi le conseil de son ami, et assaillait sa petite-amie de demande en mariage des centaines de fois par jour. Et ce, depuis une semaine déjà. Il avait su, dès les troisième fois, que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, mais bon, il n'avait pas d'autres idées et il espérait qu'à défaut d'avoir une réponse favorable, cela la ferait au moins réagir...

Pourtant, cela ne marchait pas et ne faisait que les frustrer tout les deux. En allant la trouver dans les jardins, il s'était promis de ne pas renter sans sa réponse, quoi qui puisse se passer. Après une dernière tentative, il avait craqué et laissé exploser sa fatigue.

\- Alors ? Tu vas encore partir en me laissant sans réponse ? M'éviter encore longtemps ? Où peut-être veux-tu simplement me faire comprendre que tu ne m'aimes plus, et me dire de ne rien espérer de plus, pour nous deux ? hurla à nouveau le jeune homme. Parce que si c'est ça, dis-le moi, je t'en prie, ne me laisse dans l'incertitude... finit-il d'un ton plus doux, implorant.

\- James... Ce n'est pas ça... Tu ne comprends pas, commença Lily, en se tordant les mains.

\- Explique moi, alors ! Ça fait deux mois que je n'attend que ça, Lily ! la coupa le brun, criant à nouveau.

\- Je ne veux pas t'épouser en temps de Guerre, James ! Tout le monde pleurent leurs mort, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de célébrer un mariage ! explosa finalement la rousse.

\- Moi, je trouve qu'au contraire, c'est justement le moment idéal ! Après toutes les horreurs que nous avons vu ces dernières semaines, ne penses-tu pas que cela apporterai l'espoir que la vie puisse continuer? Ne crois-tu pas que nous avons tous besoin de cela ? De se dire qu'il y encore un espoir quelque part de vivre une vie normale ? Un espoir de fonder une famille ? Ne peut-on pas, dans l'enfer dans lequel nous sommes, vivre une journée rien que pour nous ? Une journée où nous pourrions penser à autre chose ? Seulement quelques heures où nous oublierons les abominations de cette guerre ? Un simple instant de bonheur... De Notre bonheur ?

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien, James ! Pourrais-tu... Comment pourrais-tu convier, par exemple, Mr et Mme Mckinnon à notre mariage alors qu'ils viennent de perdre leur fille et moi une des mes meilleures amies ? Comment veux-tu que j'oublie qu'elle ne soit plus là ? Comment, accepter de t'épouser en sachant que Marlène **(1)** ne sera pas là alors qu'elle aurait dû être mon témoin ? Celle... Celle qui m'aurait aidé à choisir ma robe et ma coiffure ? Celle qui... Des gens meurent tous les jours, comment avoir la tête à faire la fête et à célébrer un mariage? fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Lily... Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ma puce. La tristesse, la douleur et le chagrin, c'est ce que Voldemort **(2)** et ses partisans veulent que nous ressentions. Mais nous devons leur prouver que malgré tout, nous continuerons de nous battre et de vivre. On ne peut s'arrêter de vivre, cela reviendrait à dire que Marlène et les autres se sont battus et sont morts pour rien. Crois-tu que Marlène ou les autres apprécieraient que nous cessions de se nourrir, de danser, de rire, d'accepter les moments de joie, aussi courts qu'ils puissent être ?

\- Non... non, je ne crois pas, fit la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

\- Et puis, si la guerre ne cessait jamais ? Si … si nous devions fuir, vivre en reclus ? Imagine que nous perdions, ne crois-tu pas qu'on ait droit à un peu de joie et de bonheur avant tout ça ? Ne crois-tu pas que tout le monde, tout ces combattants ont droit de voir que la guerre ne nous empêche pas de vivre, de nous aimer ? N'est ce pas de notre devoir de le monter au autres?

\- James, je...

\- Non, attends Lily, lors d'un mariage, on se promet de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, et si je meurs demain, -Ne dis rien, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est possible- je veux savoir que je te l'ai promis au moins une fois devant nos amis et nos familles. Devant ceux qui nous aiment et que nous aimons... Avant... avant qu'il ne ne soit trop tard...

\- Oh, James ! pleura Lily.

-Alors, reprit James, posant un genou au sol, je te le demande à nouveau Lily Evans, amour de ma vie passée, présent et future, veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune fille, en larme, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se réfugia dans les bras du brun, qui l'étreignit de toute ses forces, et pleura... longtemps. James ne dit rien, Il avait compris que sa belle avait besoin de relâcher la pression accumulée et il s'en voulut quelques instant d'avoir été si insistant. Puis, baissant les yeux vers la chevelure rousse, près de son visage, il se dit que peut-être, il allait enfin avoir la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Oui ! Oui, James, je veux bien devenir ta femme. Enfin, cela ne te dérange pas d'épouser une fontaine qui vient de tremper ta robe...

James sourit tendrement à la future Lady Potter et pour toute réponse, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son aimée.

* * *

 **(1)** Marlène McKinnon était une membre de l'Ordre qui a normalement été tuée avec toute sa famille en 1981, mais dans mon histoire, elle meurent un peu plus tôt, et était une amie de Lily au même titre que Mary Macdonald.

 **(2)** James prononce facilement le nom de Voldemort parce que pour moi, à cette période, Voldemort n'est pas encore à son apogée et son nom n'avait pas encore provoqué autant de peur.

Voilà pour la première partie, J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et merci de m'avoir lu!  
Maintenant que je l'ai relue et postée, je trouve que mon OS aurait pu s'arrêter ici, et sa suite serait plus comme un bonus/épilogue en fait... Qu'en pensez vous?  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un petite review! ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^


End file.
